4liner: The sasuke and the leek
by Chaos-Paladin
Summary: Sasuke catches Naruto doing a strange dance in the konoha forest. Only strange things can come of this. My first official 4liner story.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the song Ievan's polka, or "the leekspin", so beat it! No, not you readers. You guys are cool with me.

Welcome to my experimental project which I call 4liners. 4liners, as the name suggest, is a series of mini-oneshots that only have four lines of text. This is inspired from the awesomness that is 4komas, and I hope this will be adapted by many. I'm sure this has been thought of before, but let me say that I thought this up on my own, and if someone thought of this before I did, then kudos to you.

Now without ado, let the awesomeness begin!

* * *

_**1 - What in the name of…?**_

Sasuke was making his way towards the training grounds of Konoha. "I have to get stronger quickly, or else I will fall behind…but how?"

Hearing a strange noise, Sasuke hid behind a tree and peeked from the corner. "That sound…its Naruto. But what is he…?"

Naruto was found in the middle of an opening, waving what appeared to be a leek in his hand and shaking his hips. "Rittan tenran tenrandou…"

Sasuke paled at the sight of a singing, dancing, leek-waving Naruto. "What in the name of…?"

_**2 – The Leekspin**_

Naruto, spotting Sasuke at the tree, waved happily to him. "Hey Sasuke! Check out this awesome dance I discovered!"

Stepping from the tree, an irritated Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "You called that horrific display a dance?"

"Yeah! It's called the leekspin. It's the newest dance in Konoha. Of course, a stiff like you wouldn't know about it."

Sasuke tossed Naruto a flat gaze. "If you embarrass me with that dance, I'll turn you into a stiff."

_**3 – Secret training technique…?**_

Getting an idea, Naruto decided to have a little bit of fun with Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, what if I told you it's actually a secret training method?"

"Naruto, that's a lie and you know it."

"I saw Kakashi doing this as well, and you know how strong he is. But, I guess you don't want to get strong." Dropping the leek, Naruto ran off.

Picking up the leek, Sasuke analyzed it. "It's impossible. This can't be a secret training technique…could it?"

_**4 – Evidence**_

Picking up the leek, Sasuke stated at it. "Kakashi doing this as secret training? There's no way he would do something so embarrassing…"

Sasuke began to reminisce Kakashi's training methods and signature attacks. Everything from his most powerful attack. "Lightning Blade!"

…To his _other_ signature attack. "A thousand years of pain!"

Sasuke paled at the memory. "On second thought, he would do something embarrassing like the leek spin." He was starting to get ideas…

_**5 – Training?  
**_

Sasuke started waving the leek a shaking his hips stiffly, feeling embarrassed._ 'You've got to get stronger, Sasuke! Besides...no one's looking.'_

Getting into the groove, he started moving more loosely. "Actually, this isn't that bad."

Now smiling, his hands were waving more frequently and his hips bounced left and right. "This is actually pretty fun!"

Now really getting into it, he began to sing. "Arattsattsa, yaribidaridarinraba rittan tenran tenrandou…!"

_**6 – OMG! Ending 1**_

_'This is great training! I should be able to get stronger like this easily!' _Sasuke thought excitedly, dancing like no one's business.

"I KNEW IT!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the dancing Sasuke.

"AH!" Sasuke froze in shock, noticing the horrifically shocked expressions of Sakura and Kakashi. "I…I-I can explain…!"

"I told you I could get Sasuke to dance! You owe me, Kakashi!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke was furious. "NARUTO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

_**7 – OMG! Ending 2**_

Appearing from the shadows, Itachi walked towards Sasuke. "Foolish little brother, your time has…what in god's name are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped doing the leekspin and gaped at his older brother in horror. "I-ITACHI!?"

The two brothers froze in shock, staring at each other silently. "…"

Turning around, Itachi held his head gingerly, enveloped with shame. "I…I have no brother!" Sasuke ran after Itachi. "It's training, dammit! Training!"

End!


End file.
